Não por escolha
by Mxrinx
Summary: Lily e James ficam presos em um armário durante a ronda dos monitores. Imagem Deviantart: nelsonaof


**Não por escolha**

"Então... O último passeio à Hogsmeade do ano é esse final de semana." James comentou enquanto fazia as rondas com a Monitora-Chefe.

Lily revirou os olhos. _Merlin, que ele não me convide_. "É, eu estava lá quando McGonagall disse a data. Você também. Na verdade, nós decidimos com ela."

James calou-se. Ele não ia convidá-la para ir à Hogsmeade, estava apenas jogando conversa fora. Por que ela precisava ser tão fria? James sabia que ele tinha errado no passado, mas será que as pessoas não praticavam mais o perdão? Sim, ele tinha tirado onda do Snape e sim, ele implicava com ele mais do que os outros alunos, mas isso tudo tinha acontecido há mais de um ano atrás. Nesse meio tempo, James tinha parado de azarar os alunos da Sonserina e estava levando a sério as suas responsabilidades como Monitor-Chefe.

Ele sabia que Lily tinha percebido essa mudança, o que ele não entendia era o porquê dela não conseguia aceitar. É claro que ela não gritava mais com ele ou reclamava do seu comportamento, mas ela também não queria uma amizade com o grifino. Por quê?

Os monitores seguiram a patrulha em total silêncio.

James sentia-se desconfortável naquela situação - rondas com Evans eram sempre as piores. Eles viraram no corredor do segundo andar ao mesmo tempo que Lily tirava a varinha do bolso para abrir o armário.

O armário estava trancado. _Por favor, que Peter tenha tirado o feitiço_, James falou baixinho. Lily não estava conseguindo abrir a porta.

"Acho que está emperrada" Ela falou enquanto tentava abrir com mais força.

"Bom, talvez isso seja um sinal! Um sinal de que nós devemos continuar as rondas em outro lugar." James falou rápido, segurando os ombros da ruiva e tentando tirá-la do caminho.

Mesmo com o suéter, Lily pode sentir as mãos de James segurando-a pelos ombros. "Não seja bobo, James. Se essa porta está assim é porque tem alguém aqui dentro." Ela parou por alguns segundos tentando dispersar a vermelhidão que estava se formando em seu rosto. "É pra isso que as rondas servem. Retirar casais que passam do toque de recolher nos armários de vassouras." A bruxa parou de falar. "Espera. É o Sirius, né? Por isso que você não quer abrir a porta?" Um sorriso maquiavélico estava se formando no rosto de Lily.

"Não, Lily, não é isso não..." O garoto estava tentando ser calmo e prestativo, mas ela parecia imune aos seus efeitos.

"Sirius Black! É melhor você abrir essa porta, antes que eu mesma a derrube!" Lily falou em alta voz enquanto batia com força contra a madeira.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e algo a puxou para dentro do armário, arrastando consigo James.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Lily queria saber enquanto ajeitava seu cabelo e saia.

"Então... Era um feitiço" James tentou falar.

Lily cruzou os braços.

_Tenho que lembrar de agradecer a Peter por ter me colocado nessa situação_, ironizou James. "Os marotos jogaram esse feitiço no armário para que da próxima vez que Filch aparecesse... ele ficasse preso."

Lily fitava-o como quem queria mais informação.

"Ele precisava ficar aqui porque ele destruiria... a brincadeira que armamos com o Pirraça no Salão Principal."

Ela ainda estava calada. Ela não queria olhar para ele. A bruxa pegou sua varinha e, com muito desgosto, pronunciou as palavras "_Alohomora!_", mas a porta não abriu.

"É... nós também colocamos um contra-feitiço na porta para que ela só pudesse ser aberta por um dos marotos."

"Bom. Então porque você não abre, _Maroto_." Era inacreditável, Lily estava cansada, precisava fazer as rondas e precisava fazê-las com James! Como se isso não bastasse, agora ela estava trancada num armário. Que noite.

"Não posso."

"POR QUE DIABOS NÃO?"

"Porque a porta só pode ser aberta por um maroto... do lado de fora."

Lily não estava acreditando nisso. Ela sentou-se no chão, sem esperanças. "O que nós faremos agora?"

James teve uma ideia. "Calma, vou resolver isso." Ele colocou a mão no bolso esquerdo e tirou de lá um espelho.

_Nada temam, o ego do James nos tirará daqui_, Lily riu consigo mesma.

"Padfoot? Sirius, cara, eu tô precisando de ajuda!" Era impressão de Lily ou James estavam falando com um espelho chamado Sirius?

"Umm... James? O que você está fazendo?" Ela queria saber.

"Ah, eu tenho esse espelho e Sirius tem um igual. É assim que a gente se comunica. Tô tentando falar com ele agora para nos tirar daqui. ...Mas eu não estou conseguindo."

"Por quê?"

"Bom, normalmente eu chamo Sirius e ele aparece no espelho logo em seguida, mas isso não está acontecendo. Está tudo escuro e eu não consigo escutar muito... parece que tem um ruído. Talvez o espelho tenha quebrado?"

Lily sorriu "Ou talvez ele esteja em outro armário"

"Ah. É, não pensei nisso." James passou a mão pelo cabelo, ele parecia um pouco envergonhado pela situação.

"Bom, o que nós faremos agora?" Parece que todas as esperanças de Lily estavam realmente acabando.

"Acho que é sentar e esperar." James abaixou-se para ficar ao lado da ruiva.

"Sabe, ajudaria um pouco se você falasse comigo."

"Nós estamos aqui a 10 minutos, James. Você não consegue passar esse tempo sem falar?"

James estava olhando para o nada. "Eu quis dizer com relação à monitoria."

Lily parecia envergonhada. "Ah."

"Não que você precise ser minha amiga. É só que você não fala nada comigo."

A garota continuou calada.

"Tipo agora."

"Bom, o que você quer que eu fale? Eu não sei o que falar com você, James."

"Isso é porque você nunca tentou."

Lily estava ficando irritada. Ele queria que eles fossem melhores amigos do nada? Lily apreendeu a odiar James Potter no momento em que pisou no Espresso Hogwarts e, apesar de muita coisa ter mudado, ela não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso. "Bom, me desculpe se eu nunca quis." Ela começou. "Você sempre foi um idiota comigo e com meus amigos."

"Ah, Lily! Você realmente quer começar com isso?"

"James, pare. Você sabe que isso é verdade. Você azucrinava a vida do Snape e a minha também!"

"Você está se esquecendo que o Snape me azucrinava também. E como é que eu fazia isso com você? Lily, eu nunca levantei minha varinha pra você."

"Eu sei que ele fazia isso, mas você _começava_. Você o importunava e isso mexia com ele. E sim, você me tratava como você tratava o Snape!"

"O QUÊ?!"

Lily não respondeu nada no início. Ela não sabia como falar aquilo. Eles não tinham essa intimidade. Eles não eram amigos. "Todas aquelas propostas... Todas aquelas perguntas... Você nunca me perguntou enquanto eu estava sozinha." A bruxa falou baixinho enquanto começava a enrubescer. "Era sempre um grande show. 'Lily Evans, quer sair comigo?' em uma faixa amarrada em um leão de purpurina passando pela Sala Comunal... Você me chamava quando eu estava com Snape só para que ele ficasse com raiva. Você não queria sair comigo. Você queria um circo. Eu e Severus éramos suas atrações principais."

Lily estava se sentindo envergonhada. E James também.

"Como você espera que eu jogue conversa fora uma pessoa que me tratou assim _por anos_?"

"Eu... nunca percebi isso."

"Eu sei"

James colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos e fechou os olhos. Como ele pode ter sido tão burro? Ele nunca prestou atenção nela. Ele nunca pensou no que ela sentia. "Lily, por favor, me perdoe."

Ele parecia arrependido. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando por trás das lentes. "Tudo bem, eu aprendi a levar." Ela falou com indiferença. Ou melhor, ela tentou parecer indiferente.

A verdade sobre Lily Evans é que ela já foi machucada. Petúnia a implicava por ser diferente, o mesmo aconteceu no passar dos anos com Severus. Ser chamada de "aberração" ou "sangue-ruim" a machucava. Mas aos 14 anos, ser chamada para sair pelo garoto que você gosta enquanto todo mundo ri porque pequenos Cornish Pixies estão cantando músicas melosas, doía. Era diferente, mas também a machucava.

"Olha, eu sei que você mudou e que você não me tratava assim por mal. Acho melhor não ficarmos aqui revivendo o passado."

Ambos se calaram.

"Sirius? Siriuuuuuus?" James falava na frente do espelho.

"Mandando ver, Sirius Black." Lily falou secamente. Por mais que ela quisesse estar sempre correta, ela não podia não rir do momento. Ela deveria estar fazendo rondas para retirar casais que ficam dando amassos nos armários e ela mesma acabou presa num armário com o garoto que ela gostava enquanto esperava outro garoto terminar de dar uns amassos em outro armário. Que noite!

James jogou o espelho do lado. Provavelmente fazia mais de uma hora que eles estavam ali e o capitão do time de quadribol não estava gostando nenhum pouco de como a noite estava indo.

"Não dá pra você chamar outro maroto?"

"Bom, eu não faço a mínima ideia aonde Peter está e Remus está... visitando a mãe."

"Ahh, você quis dizer na enfermaria."

James abriu os olhos. _Como?_

"Terceiro ano. Eu percebi que Remus sempre ia visitar a mãe doente quando dava lua cheia quando na verdade ele é que parecia o doente. Então eu tentei ser gentil e fui falar com ele. Eu queria ajudar."

"E então ele surtou e achou que você nunca mais ia falar com ele e que não era pra você se preocupar porque ele sairia da sua vida e pediu desculpas pelo incômodo." James terminou por ela.

Lily estava meio confusa. "Ele tem essa reação _com todo mundo_?"

James deu de ombros. "Pelo menos com nós dois foi assim"

Lily olhou para o jovem grifino ao lado dela. Ela sabia que as pessoas não deveriam ser divididas entre boas e ruins, mas era difícil fazer esse pensamento se tornar realidade. "Remus me falou que vocês o ajudavam. E eu soube que você salvou o Snape no ano passado."

"Era a coisa certa a se fazer."

"É, mas não é tão fácil assim. Fazer a coisa certa e ajudar um amigo não é a mesma coisa que salvar o seu inimigo mortal."

"Inimigo mortal?" James riu.

"Eu não sei o que seria então. Amantes desafortunados?"

O grifino riu um mais força. "Acho que só tinha inveja. Ele estava sempre andando com você e..." Mas o garoto nunca terminou.

"Bom, ainda assim é um grande feito." Lily disse ignorando a última frase (e o rubor de suas bochechas). James era um cara legal, do que ela tinha medo? Lily percebeu a mudança que o capitão de quadribol teve nos últimos anos, talvez fosse a vez _dela_ mudar. Talvez ela devesse dar uma chance e tentar conhecê-lo. "Cor favorita."

"O que você disse?"

"Eu disse cor favorita. Nós vamos ficar aqui por um tempo e como nós temos que trabalhar juntos, é melhor tratarmos de nos conhecer."

James abriu um largo sorriso, ela finalmente tinha deixado ele entrar. "Verde"

"VERDE? Que tipo de grifino tem como cor favorita _verde_?"

"Calma aí, Evans. Não é um verde Sonserina, é mais um verde... mar. A cor do mar quando está de ressaca."

"Cafona, Potter."

"A cor é minha, Evans. E qual é a tão majestosa cor que você tem como predileta?"

"Bom... Eu meio que não tenho uma cor favorita. Sempre muda, na verdade. Quando eu era pequena, eu não gostava muito de vermelho, mas acho que talvez seja a minha cor favorita. Do momento."

"QUE TIPO DE GRIFINO NÃO GOSTA DE VERMELHO?"

"O tipo que não gostava da cor do cabelo!" Lily falou agitada. Eles estavam discutindo, mas de uma maneira diferente do que costumavam fazer. "Cabelo vermelho era apenas mais um fator que me diferenciava e eu não queria ser diferente quando era menor. Maaas, cresci e aprendi a gostar do jeito que sou e talvez o fato de aceitar a cor do meu cabelo me fez gostar da cor vermelho."

"Eu gosto da cor do seu cabelo." James sorriu enquanto a grinfina olhava em seus olhos.

"Ok, sua vez." A garota precisava quebrar o gelo – por mais que não quisesse.

"Você preferiria morrer queimado ou afogado?" Lily não sabia a quanto tempo eles estavam presos ali, mas ela também não se importava. James era divertido e ela queria passar mais tempo com ele.

"Hum... Depende." O jovem garoto disse passando os dedos pelo queixo num ar pensativo.

"Depende do que?"

"Do tamanho do fogo que me queimará e de que tipo de líquido eu vou morrer. Veja, se eu morrer queimado por um dragão, eu vou ter uma morte rápida. Já com líquidos, provavelmente será uma morte lenta. Mas se o líquido em questão for whiskey de fogo, eu não me importaria de morrer devagar"

Lily soltou uma gargalhada "Isso foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi."

"Prongs? Você tá aí?" Alguém falou.

James olhou para Lily e soltou um sorriso forçado, ele não queria ir embora. Ele virou-se para pegar o espelho no chão e falou com o belo rapaz do outro lado. "Padfoot! Aonde você estava? Eu e Lily estamos presos naquele armário porque Peter não retirou o feitiço."

"Quer dizer que você finalmente está em um armário com Evans? Mandando ver, James Potter!"

"Black, você pode vir nos tirar daqui?" Lily falou, tentando voltar ao assunto principal.

"Ok, ok. Já estou indo." E de repente, não se via mais a imagem do garoto no espelho. Um breve momento de silêncio de fez entre os grifinos naquele armário. Sair dali significava voltar a serem estranhos? Era algo que nenhum dos dois queria, mas nenhum dos dois estavam dispostos a admitir.

"Lily, eu sinto muito."

"O que você fez agora?"

"Eu quis dizer por tudo. Sinto muito pelo jeito como eu te tratei nos últimos 6 anos, sinto muito por ter feito você passar a noite aqui e sinto muito por meu melhor amigo ser um idiota."

Lily abriu um sorriso "James, você não precisa se desculpar por ter nos prendido aqui – não foi sua culpa. E também não precisa se desculpar pelas insinuações do Sirius – eu disse a mesma coisa no começo da noite e isso não faz de nós melhores ou piores." A monitora percebeu que o rapaz parecia arrependido e ela sabia que ele merecia uma chance. "Mas obrigada por se desculpar e obrigada por ter ficado aqui comigo – mesmo que não por escolha – eu tive uma ótima noite." Ela chegou mais perto dele, ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo na bochecha do capitão de quadribol.

_Tenho que lembrar de agradecer a Peter por ter me colocado nessa situação._

Sirius Black chegou um pouco depois deste momento e tirou o jovem casal do armário.

Cada um seguiu o seu caminho, sabendo que algo tinha mudado naquela noite.

Mais tarde, James estava sozinho em seu quarto quando um papel no formato de um pomo de ouro, entrou pela janela.

_Talvez você seja melhor do que uma Lula Gigante._

_Quer continuar nossa conversa tomando uma cerveja amanteigada esse final de semana?_

_L.E._

O garoto foi dormir com um sorriso no rosto, porque já sabia a sua resposta.


End file.
